


Not exactly according to plan

by offensiveagentpie



Series: Newmann Husbands AU [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not exactly according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> [cypress_tree](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree) stated she'd love to see more of this universe.
> 
> It just so happened that I had another prompt [here on tumblr](http://offensiveagentpie.tumblr.com/post/102448158490), that I decided to fit into this world as well.
> 
> Basically, it's how they got engaged. It's also a subtle rant on how money is spent at educational institutions.
> 
> I'd never thought I'd have to look up the price of wholesale crickets, but such is the life of a fic writer.
> 
> Enjoy!

“While I do understand that physical education and sports are important, the amount of money this university spends on the football team is rather ridiculous,” Hermann grumbles as he adjusts his tie. “Did they really need the latest model of digital scoreboard, when the old one was just two years old and perfectly fine?”

From inside the bathroom, he hears Newton mumble through brushing his teeth. “It’s been like that forever dude, and it’s like that all over. You should have seen the amount of paper work I had to go through to buy a thirteen dollar bucket of crickets for my lizards. It’s insane.”

“Those poor things. Still, the art and music department needs far more help than even our sciences,” Hermann says, coming up behind Newton in the bathroom to check his hair one last time in the mirror.

“Oh, yeah, I totally agree with you there,” Newton says spitting into the sink. “But a black tie and tails fundraiser? Really? I can’t tell you the last time I had to stuff myself into a monkey suit like this,” he lets out a long suffering groan.

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” Hermann says, placing a light kiss to his cheek to placate him. “I’ll help you finish, do you have any idea where your cufflinks are?”  


“Yeah, top drawer in the dresser. I’ve got those cool, shiny blue snake scale patterned ones, grab those. I think they’re in a little box near the right side.”

Hermann goes back to the bedroom as Newton tugs at his collar. It takes some rummaging through socks to find, but he pulls out a little black box and opens it to find, not cufflinks, but a stunning plain silver ring. His heart leaps to his throat and starts beating desperately.

“Hey have you seen the…? Oh.” Newton freezes in the bathroom doorway, staring at the box in Hermann’s hand.

“Oh shit, oh god, I totally forgot that was in there, you weren’t supposed to see that! I mean, you were obviously, but just not now…oh my god,” his face is flushes scarlet and it looks as though he has no idea what to do with his hands.

Hermann takes a deep breath, and manages to say, “Are you saying…do you mean to say this is for me—this is mine?” without his voice shaking too terribly.  


Newton bites his lip. “Y-yeah…I’ve actually had it for ages. The only thing keeping my big mouth shut about it, is that I had no idea how to ask you, but well…this scenario was _definitely_ not on my list.” He shuffles awkwardly closer. “But uh…I guess I’ll work with it.”

He drops to one knee on the carpet, looking up at Hermann bashfully. “Will you marry me?”

Hermann’s hands shake. “Get up, you bloody fool.”

Color drains from Newton’s face as he stands, staring at Hermann in terror.

“I can’t kiss you when you’re on the floor,” he says simply, resting his forehead against Newton’s. When Newton laughs with relief, he’s hit with the smell of peppermint toothpaste.

“I’m guessing that’s a ‘yes’ then?” Newton asks, shy and hopeful.

“Without reservation, yes. Yes, a thousand times and more,” Hermann answers, unable to keep the smile from his face any longer as he brings their lips together.  


Newton laughs into the kiss and tugs them back onto the bed. 

They never do make it to the fundraiser, but Hermann makes sure to send them a generous check the next morning.


End file.
